Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens assembly.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, portable electronic products have been gradually developed toward miniaturization and lightweight for people to carry and use conveniently. The lens assemblies that are used for portable electronic products also require miniaturization and lightweight. In addition to miniaturization and lightweight, higher optical performance that can achieve high image quality is desired.
In order to achieve miniaturization, lightweight and high optical performance, the use of aspheric plastic lens for lens design has become a trend. However, only using aspheric plastic lens still has some drawbacks, including a longer total track length of a lens assembly and unsatisfactory resolution. Therefore, there is still a need to solve the aforementioned problems.